Dressing the Doctor
by montypython203
Summary: What happened in TCI between the Doctor collapsing and lying in bed wearing PJs. Rose's POV.


_Title: Dressing the Doctor_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: What happened in TCI between the Doctor collapsing and lying in bed wearing PJs._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own a Christopher Eccleston mask, which I wore to school on a mufti day, as well as my dad's leather jacket.  
_

_Author's Note: The first time I saw TCI I was in tears because Christopher Eccleston was gone. The second time I watched it I was in tears because I was overcome by the hotness of David Tennant. It's true.  
_

**Dressing the Doctor**

"What do you mean he's the Doctor? Doctor who?" asks Mum.

"_The Doctor_ Mum," I say. "He changed. And the change went wrong, that's why he collapsed. So can you and Mickey please help me get him out of the cold and into bed?"

"Oh, yes all right," says Mum. "Give us a hand Mick." Mickey and Mum help me pick up the Doctor. We begin walking up the stairs.

"So, when you say he changed …" begins Mickey, "… well, how?"

"It was after I looked into the TARDIS," I say. "I woke up on the floor, and the Doctor was there. He said the Daleks were gone. Then he said something about all his cells dying. He was sort of filled with this light, and underneath I guess he was morphing or something. He called it regenerating. He said the regeneration process had gone wrong. But he managed to get me home."

"And now we're stuck with an unconscious alien," says Mum. "Great." I shoot Mum a look. As sad as I am about the change, I don't want Mum thinking of it as a burden. We reach the flat. Mum opens the door. We take the Doctor into the bedroom.

"Don't worry love," Mum says to me. "Plenty of rest and he'll be right as rain." I force a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry Rose," adds Mickey. "It's Christmas. 'Tis the season to be joyful'." I let out a small laugh. Mickey gives me a hug, then leaves the room. Mum goes with him.

"I'll be right back," she says. I sigh and try to straighten the Doctor up in bed.

_He looks uncomfortable, _I think to myself. _Those clothes don't look good on him. _

"Here we are," says Mum, coming back into the room. I notice she is carrying men's pyjamas.

"Er, thanks," I say. I'm sure they aren't Dad's. Where did she get them?

"Right then, I'll leave you to it," Mum says, getting up to leave.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well someone's gotta get him into 'em," Mum says. "I'm certainly not doing it. And you can forget about asking Mickey." Mum leaves. I open my mouth. Now look at what I've gotten myself into. Dressing the Doctor. And first … _un_dressing him. Oh God. I shift myself on the bed. I cautiously take off the Doctor's jacket. I pick it up and breath in the smell of the leather. I love this jacket. Not something I'd wear myself, but I have memories of the Doctor hugging me, encasing me in it. To me it represents warmth. And comfort. And the old Doctor, who I'll never see again. I sniff and wipe away a tear. Now I'm taking off his jumper. It's too big for him now. And underneath, whoa, that's the Doctor's torso. He's much paler and skinnier than before. Not that I ever saw his old torso. Now, oh God, the pants. I slowly take off his belt. I am taking off the Doctor's belt! Now I'm sliding off his trousers. Wow. In front of me is the Doctor, wearing nothing but some maroon boxer shorts. I have to admit, I've fantasised about this. However, in my fantasies the Doctor had been conscious. And about 5 years older, with very short hair and big ears. No, don't start crying again Rose. Come on, you're being stupid. Okay, get back into it. And now, oh, there's a bulge in the Doctor's boxers. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I stroke his now big hair. Hmm, I wonder what else is big? No Rose, don't you dare. He's so vulnerable. Anything could happen … no, I'm picking up the pyjama pants now. I breathe out as I slide them on. There we go. Now for the top. No, not yet. Give me a bit more time to admire him. I lean down, my head on his chest. His skin is cool. I wrap my arms around him, wishing for him to be all right. I sit up and begin putting his pyjama top on. I am slowly doing up the buttons, one by one. Okay, there we go. Now all I can do is wait. Wait for the Doctor to wake up. And after that, well, I can only hope I'm in this situation again soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ah, it was good to get that off my back. Now if you want to give me a Xmas present, review!_


End file.
